


Summer's End

by sassy_cat



Series: hp_may_madness_2014 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cat/pseuds/sassy_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus goes on holiday and finds his long lost lover. (Set just after the end of the first war.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer's End

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd - Written for hp_may_madness - Challenge: Day 10: public sex, French beach, long lost lover

Severus searched the beach. This was his first proper holiday, and he wanted a long-overdue shag. Not some person looking for novelty and not some Death Eater looking to maintain alliances. 

Lily was dead and so was her arrogant-arsed husband. Sirius Black was precisely where he deserved to be since fifth year, and Severus, well, he was ready to live. 

He'd let Lily's possible fate hold him back from having something with Reg. Now, Reg was gone like too many others, and Severus didn't want to feel like the walking dead anymore. 

So he took Lucius' advice and visited Cap d'Agde, where it was rumoured a wizard could get a shag with great ease. Severus had a mirror, a talking mirror; he knew he needed all the luck he could get.

His eyes fell upon the rows of delightfully semi-nude and nude men. The view was, in and of itself, a holiday. Then he saw a very special arse and his stomach lurched. 

He'd know those dark locks and wiry frame anywhere. Regulus Black was lying on the sand, arse exposed to the world. Severus mouth watered at the sight; he'd truly thought his sometimes lover was dead, but here he was, sunning in paradise and looking as fit as ever. 

Severus walked over and sat down in the sand beside Regulus' blanket. He leaned back and softly said, "Fancy seeing you here. Alive even."

Regulus sat up and gripped the wand that he'd been hiding in the folds of his towel. 

"How did you find me?" He demanded.

Severus smirked, delighted to see that he still had that fire that made him so incredibly sexy. "Relax. I didn't come looking for you. I came for a holiday and just happened upon you."

Regulus searched his eyes, seeking truth. "Are you going to kill me?"

Not entirely surprised by the question, Severus huffed, "What? No. Why would think that?"

"Because I left… because I wasn't loyal."

Severus gave him a wry smile. He hadn't felt safe since he'd taken that damned brand, but now, he could tell the truth without fear of consequence. "It could be that I wasn't as loyal to the Dark Lord as I appeared. I started working for Albus when he targeted Lily. And I, for one, am grateful that you're alive."

Regulus relaxed and pulled his hair up into a knot, sticking his wand through the bun. He looked strangely exotic, and Severus felt his cock stir. 

He was a little embarrassed to know that there would be no way to hide his arousal, but Regulus leaned back and smiled, looking out over the ocean. "I've missed you. I didn't want to leave you behind… I just, I couldn't risk you telling the Dark Lord."

Severus nodded, while his eyes took in the rippling muscles of Regulus' chest. He'd always been thin and luscious to the eye. There was nothing sexier than a Seeker's build, and Regulus had been built to be fucked.

Regulus laughed, and Severus met his eyes only to realise that he'd been caught staring. "I'm glad that you still appreciate my body. Would you like to take a walk?"

Severus dropped his gaze to Regulus' groin and saw that Regulus was just as affected as he was. "Sure. I'm going to trust that you know where we can go."

"Yeah, there's a place I know in the dunes. I've got some lube stashed there for special occasions." Regulus held out his hand and Severus took it; at this point, he'd follow him anywhere.

They took a well-walked path into the dunes and Regulus bent down to dig out the pot of lube. Severus was looking around, wondering how they were supposed to have any privacy in such an open place.

He glanced down at Regulus and swallowed heavily. Regulus was fingering himself, rubbing lube all around and up into his hole. Severus' cock throbbed at the sight.

He went down onto his knees to kiss those pert globes while Regulus' finger continued to slide in and out. Severus thought it was the most beautiful thing that he'd ever seen, and bent a little lower to suckle Regulus' balls into his mouth.

Regulus groaned, and murmured, "Damn, Severus. I'm ready."

Severus gave Regulus' balls one last lick and pulled back. 

Regulus got onto his knees and wiggled his arse, pulling one cheek to the side to show off his glistening hole.

Severus tugged down on the base of his cock and shuffled closer so that he could line it up with Regulus' hole. Just as he pressed in, some blokes walked by and called out, "Hé! L'ami!" 

Severus froze, but Regulus just laughed and pushed back, taking Severus in all the way to the root. Severus groaned at the overwhelming sensation of being balls deep in Regulus again but remained perfectly still. 

Regulus sighed and pushed back again, "Don't mind them. They're always walking through to watch. Come on. Give them a show."

Severus wasn't sure how he felt about performing for an audience, but when Reg squeezed his cock, he couldn't help but move. He gripped those lean hips and decided then and there that if his technique was going to be judged, he would earn an Outstanding for the effort.

He pounded into Regulus, pulling out nearly all the way only to sink back in, slapping his balls against Regulus'. It wasn't the hasty but sweet lovemaking that they'd shared in stolen moments. It was wild and virile. 

Regulus grabbed handfuls of sand to stay steady, but eventually, he gave up and had his right shoulder digging into the dune. Severus just kept pumping his hips, pouring all of his relief, his joy and his need into each thrust.

He reached around and pumped Regulus' cock, making him cry out with pleasure. Severus had never felt so alive, never felt as at home inside Regulus. 

When Severus felt Regulus' seed running down his hand, he let go and pounded into Regulus' arse like he would never get the chance again. His release was powerful; he finally understood what little death meant, because he was certain that he'd never be the same.

He collapsed onto Regulus and kissed his back, licking that deep spot between his shoulder blades. Severus panted as he tried to catch his breath and slow his pounding heart. 

He slowly pulled out and whispered, "Merlin, Reg, I've missed you. Come back with me. I have a good job now, and we could live in Hogsmeade."

"No! I can't." Regulus pulled away from his embrace and whipped his wand out of his hair, pointing it at Severus. 

Confused, Severus fell back onto his arse. "What the hell, Regulus?"

Regulus scooted away, shaking his head and showing his panic. "Severus, the Dark Lord isn't dead." 

Severus gaped, "Nonsense. The Potter child did away with him. That babe lives, and no one has seen _him_ for more than a year. The Mark has faded!"

Regulus shook his head, and Severus noticed his wand hand was shaking. "Severus, I left because he tried to kill my house-elf. He would have killed me next."

Severus opened his mouth to speak, but Regulus held up his hand. "He's been using dark magic—the darkest. Horcruxes, Severus! Horcruxes! He's _not_ dead. I'm not going back, and don't try to find me again; I won't be anywhere near this place." 

Severus yelled, "Calm down, Reg!" 

But Regulus Disapparated, leaving behind a distressed and fearful Severus Snape. His cock was still sticky, and already the euphoria of their coupling was ruined. 

Severus looked around and was grateful to see that he was alone. Some holiday this was. 

He might as well owl Albus. Regulus believed what he was saying; that much was obvious, but Severus didn't know what a Horcrux was or why he should give a toss. 

Albus would know and explain it away, and then, Severus would go find Reg. The war was over, and it was time to live.


End file.
